


we can make the stars align

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AND THEN BABY KEBIN, Author regrets nothing, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Love Confessions, M/M, and then hungover hawt kebin, check notes juice say yo, drunk clingy kebin, forgot that one, had to include nyumoon, happy ending happy ending yeah oh oh whoa oh oh whoa oh, idiots to lovers, kevin got WASTED, seonu is a tattoo artist, sunmoon nation!, sunwoo cries over how cute kevin is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin wakes up with words inked into his arm, not knowing where they came from.





	we can make the stars align

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked kevin something about his tattoos and he said he woke up and they were just there so i decided to write sunmoon. because sunmoon. not beta tested im so sorry
> 
> yes the title is from nct dream's "fireflies"

"Sunwoo," Kevin called out, awfully clinging to Sunwoo's side.  
Yeah, he's drunk.

Sunwoo and Kevin are best friends. They know each other pretty well. Sunwoo knows Kevin to the point that when the older's drunk, he can tell how much he drank and why just by observing his behavior. That's... pretty neat, especially that Kevin doesn't usually drink much.

This time, Kevin got dumped by.. his, well, now ex-boyfriend. Sunwoo could tell by Kevin's _"Rubbing alcohol for outside booboos, drinking alcohol for inside booboos."_ he managed to stutter out when going inside Sunwoo's apartment and explaining the state he's in.

Sunwoo sighed. "No. You're drunk and you'll regret it."  
"Oh come on!" Kevin whined. "Just a small one! Here! On the arm! Do it for Binnie!"

Sunwoo took a deep breath.  
_ Binnie_.  
There are things Sunwoo cannot resist - and one of them is that stupid nickname.  
I mean, the way Kevin calls himself "Binnie" when he wants something is just so obnoxiously cute, whether Sunwoo likes it or not.

"No. Besides, it's almost midnight. I'm tired and you're drunk."  
"For Binnie?" Kevin asked, looking at Sunwoo with a pleading look.

_Oh no._  
"Binnie" + puppy eyes + whiny voice = Sunwoo is devastated.  
Reason: Kevin is _too_ cute.

"Fine!" Sunwoo said, standing up. "But don't come and whine at me tomorrow when you don't remember anything from today!"  
"Yay! Binnie first win!"  
"Call yourself Binnie one more time and I'll change my mind." Sunwoo said as he was going out of his apartment, dragging Kevin out behind him.

"I'm gonna ask one more time." Sunwoo said, two seconds away from starting whatever Kevin wanted him to do. "Do you really want this? I mean, I'm about to-"  
"Shut the fuck up and stick that needle inside me already." Kevin muttered, running his free hand through his _(freshly dyed)_ black hair.  
"Oh wow, okay then, I mean, you asked for it, it's gonna hurt-"  
"I already have inside booboos! Outside booboos don't matter."  
Sunwoo sighed. "What do you even want?"  
"Improvise, I don't care."

_Silence._ Fill that silence in with Sunwoo's thoughts, if you want.

"You're gonna look like an eboy, but with a twist."  
"What do you mean '_twist_'?"  
"You're a baby. That's the twist." Sunwoo snorted. "You're an ebaby."  
"Shut up."  
"Ooookay!"

The next day, Kevin wakes up in... something that does not seem like his bed nor even his room. He rubs his eyes to adjust to the morning light.  
Oh, that's Sunwoo's room.  
That means the monstrous headache he's having right now and the lack of memories from yesterday are because of the amount of alcohol he drank.  
"Well shit." Kevin said.

He moves around. That's one of Sunwoo's shirts. That's his necklace. That's.... a really weird feeling of plastic around his arm.  
And that's when he sees the tattoo.  
"Okay, that's something I do **NOT** remember happening." He says. His head hurts too much to freak out and yell at the pitch black words on his arm.  
He stands up and decides to go in the kitchen, hoping that Sunwoo's there to explain what happened.

"Sunwoo..." Kevin called out, voice raspy. "Did I do any dumb shit yesterday?"  
"Yea-" Sunwoo turned around and... literally spit out his drink. "_Holy shit_, I'm sorry. Uh, let me clean this up."

"Why this reaction?" Kevin raised an eyebrow, watching Sunwoo clean up the kitchen counter.  
"Listen up. You do _NOT_ come into _MY_ kitchen looking _**THIS**_ hot, okay?"

Oh, that's new. Sunwoo calling Kevin anything other than a baby. "I'm hot?"  
"Yeah." Sunwoo huffed. "Look, you grew out your hair. You dyed it black. You always have that stupid gloss I gave you on. You're standing in front of me, in MY shirt, your hair is messy. And that **STUPID TATTOO** makes you even hotter!" Sunwoo cried out and leaned onto the counter. "Why did I ever agree to this?"  
"You did that tattoo?"  
"Yeah. That's one of the dumb things you did yesterday. You begged me to do it, you used the deadly _Binnie + puppy eyes + whiny voice_ combination. How could've I said no? I told you not to complain the second you wake up."

_Silence. Again._

"You're blowing it out of proportion." Kevin chuckled. "It doesn't look like I'd regret it."  
"_Duh_, I did it."  
"I like the design. Does it have any secret message?" Kevin asked, taking a funny tone.  
"Uh, kinda." Sunwoo muttered, and pointed at the sun symbol, "That's me." then at the moon, "That's you."  
"Cute. And those?" Kevin asked again, pointing at the several tiny stars.  
"Stars. The text says _'we can make the stars align'_ so I just.... put in some aligned stars..." Sunwoo sighed. "Matching tattoos suck. One day you end up hating the other person, and the tattoo sucks. I mean, if we ever split apart you can just pretend it doesn't have a meaning, right?"  
"You're right." Kevin hops on the counter. "But we won't split apart."  
"We won't?"  
"Well unless you throw me out after what I say! Otherwise, nope, we won't. The sun and the moon stay together." Kevin laughed lightly.  
"Are you sure you're sober?" Sunwoo raised an eyebrow, looking up at Kevin.  
"Yeah. My head is just pounding so damn hard, but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."  
Sunwoo frowned. "If you say so."

"Okay so first of all, I think I told you Chanhee dumped me, right?"  
"You didn't, but I figured that out."  
"Yeah uh, so he didn't dump me. I broke up with him. Before you ask! It was gentle! No fighting! Anyways..." Kevin started. "So basically I broke up with him because I recently realized I liked someone else. Didn't want to hurt him. And then when I left I went to the bar, got wasted because that person would never love me back, then went to you and then I don't remember anything else. So yeah. Apparently I got a tatt now!"

"And what does that have to with me throwing you out?" Sunwoo asked. He's fifty percent sure he knows what Kevin will say next, but asking won't hurt.  
"Yeah uh... right... so, that person..." Kevin scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "It might.. be you, I guess? I mean, I realized a few days ago and you freaked out when I walked in like that and you literally inked us into my arm so, I thought I'd shoot my shot? It's okay if you don't feel the same way though. I don't want this to be awkward because we've known each other for so long..." Kevin stopped, and hung his head low. "...and us breaking up in the future would be a big inside booboo for me, because I could lose you forever.. so that's a huge inside booboo because you mean a lot to me.. _are you crying?_"  
"A baby! A fucking baby! Look at yourself, oh my god." Sunwoo spoke in between sobs. "How can you be extremely attractive and a huge baby at the same time? How is that possible? You're literally so cute I am going to **BAWL**!"

"... Does that mean you like me too?"  
"Yes. Yes you idiot. Oh my god, you're so cute. Please hug me, I am so upset right now."

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time sunwoo sighs and kevin chuckles
> 
> ahaha thank you for reading! i changed my twitter username (rip kevkyus) now im @.ujikev hehehe
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! 🥰


End file.
